


Come and Get Your Love

by JediLora



Category: Alltel, TV Commercials, verizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediLora/pseuds/JediLora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cellphone plan lasts a year or so. A lot can happen in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my roomie and beta, thaliagb. Considering how close I came to the wire before finishing, no-one else could've done it.
> 
> Written for lilyayl

 

 

Note: While in canon none of the Sales Guys have names(even on their Myspace), I've given them their actor's names for the purposes of this fic. As Chad's actor is named Chad, it made sense to me. Ergo, Matthew(Verizon/Red Shirt), Scott (Cingular/AT&T/Orange Shirt), Ian (T-Mobile/Pink Shirt), and Michael (Sprint/Yellow Shirt),who was later replaced by Adam.

**fall**

"You guys. Heads up." Ian settled himself into their usual table at the food court with a smug smile. "I have just gotten us a great opportunity to show up Chad."

"Oh?" Michael inquired, biting into his taco. "How'th that?"

"You know TK? Biggest rising star since RJ?"

Matthew nodded. "Great skin, smooth voice, muscles rippling under his uniform as he throws the ball?"

Ian blinked, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, him. Anyway, I just got word that his phone plan expires at the end of the week and he hasn't decided who his new one will be."

All of them perked up, pondering this. Scott laughed. "So how do we lure him into one of our plans, and not.. **his** plan?"

"I'm awesome is how. I got us all a meeting with him, and we won't tell Chad about it. If Chad's not there, he can't tell him about his stupid circle, and he can't get the contract. Once one of us locks TK into a multi-year contract, he can't leave us to go to Alltel!"

"Wouldn't mind locking him into my multi-year contract..." Matthew muttered as his eyes glazed over. "Take him to the Mancave...let him see my wallpaper."

Michael put down his taco and leaned on an elbow. "You are a strange man, Red." He turned to Ian. "That is a BRILLIANT plan."

"I know. As is my phone plan, which is why while I know I will get him on my network, I'm letting you guys come too."

Later on, after the screaming was over and Chad had talked TK both into a new phone plan and out of seriously injuring the Guys, they all re-met at the food court. "Way to go, IAN." muttered Matthew as he re-applied a bandage. He squinted at Matthew, who had a small grin on his face as he checked his phone. "What're YOU so happy about, ding-dong?"

"I got Chad's number!"

Ian sighed and picked at his sandwich. "Good for you, Red. Good for you."

**winter**

The Phone Foursome(as they called themselves now) huddled next to the van. Matthew, Verizon Vender extrordanaire, peeped over the top of the hood as the snow fell gently on them all. "Chad's got ANOTHER one!" he grumbled. "How does he DO it?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like he offers more than the rest of us." He perked up, dislodging some snow from his Sprint shirt. "Maybe he's got phone ninjas! And before they can make it to our stores, he's already got them!"

"Ninjas? Really?"

"You got a better idea, pinky? They're not showing up to our stores, Chad is getting them. Ergo, Chad has ninjas." Satisfied, Michael leaned back against the van. His eyes dared Scott to challenge his logic. 

"No, but ninjas? I mean, next thing you know you'll be claiming cowboys are raiding our phone lists."

A snort came from Scott and Matthew and Michael laughed outright at Ian. "Dork, everyone knows it'd be pirates."

"But pirates and ninjas are natural enemies! Ha-HA!" Ian pointed triumphantly towards the others. "Which means that if Chad has ninjas, WE need PIRATES."

The four pondered this. "Um...does anyone know where you get pirates?"

"No," chorused the group. Matthew checked over the top again. "Guys, get down! He's looking this way!" 

Pink shirt, red shirt, and orange shirt ducked down behind the van. Yellow tried to follow, but his skin had frozen to the metal. "Eeagh!"

"You guys okay out there?" Chad called from the door. 

"We're FINE, Chad!" Matthew shouted.

"You sure? That sounded like it hurt. You want some of My Cocoa? Box says it makes enough that I can share with any five of my friends."

"Ooh...cocoa." The sore Sprint salesman sighed as he rubbed the spot on his neck that had stuck to the side. Ian whacked him in the side. "Ow!"

"Do not fall prey to his ninja powers! Everyone back in the van, our lunch breaks are nearly over. Back to the mall."

**spring**

"Now you're sure this is going to work?" Ian asked Matthew as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Positive. I called this guy on my network, and he said that there shouldn't be any problems. I mean, he was saying something, but then one of us went into a dead zone or something. I don't know, the call was lost."

"Did you try texting him to make sure?"

Scott smacked Adam. "Look, new guy, texting is expensive. If he says it'll work out, we're going to have to go with that." He leaned forward. "Although I'm still not sure about this. We needed a pirate, and you got us a wizard."

"Wizards are BETTER than pirates. He can defend us against ninjas AND take out Chad and his stupid circle." Matthew sighed. "Although we probably shouldn't ask him to take out the circle. Chad put us all into his circle after all, and we wouldn't want him to banish US. Just Chad."

Adam shrugged. "I'm not in his circle. I think Michael still is, so I'd be safe. And as long as we know the way out of wherever we're banishing him to, it should be okay anyway."

Ian considered this. "True enough. Where are we banishing him to again?"

"Nowhere!" Matthew blurted. "Nowhere at all. Which is why we ought to be really careful about it."

The van residents all turned to look at Matthew, who was flushing the same red as his shirt. 

Ian raised an eyebrow, then looked out his window. "Oh MAN. You gotta be kidding me!"

Chad came out of the store as the van screeched to a halt. "Hey guys! Have you heard? Now you can choose the size of your circle!"

Ian scowled. "You've left us no choice!"

Matthew nodded, eyes straying to Chad's....circle. "Choose the size, huh?"

Chad smiled at him. "That's right. Want to see?"

Scott smacked Matthew. "Hey! The plan?"

He jumped. "Right, right...sorry about this." He raised his hands towards the freshly painted design on the van. "Wiiiizard!"

A few minutes later, Scott was a pile of clothes on the ground, Chad was back in the building, and Matthew was five dollars richer.

**summer**

The Guys watched a vulture circle overhead as they trudged along the highway. Every now and again one of them would pull out his phone and check.

"Any bars?"

"Nope."

All would sigh, and continue walking.

Matthew glanced up the road and stopped. "Hey you guys? Is that the Manvan?

Scott, who'd never been quite the same since being vanished to...somewhere, stopped and squinted. "I think it is...weird."

The Manvan, for it was it, pulled up and Chad hopped out. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Chad." they all mumbled, perplexed. Matthew waved and smiled nervously.

"How'd you get out here with the Manvan, Chad?" Ian inquired.

Chad tossed the keys to Adam. "I texted the Wizard, asked him to banish the van here, along with the spare keys from...um...," he glanced towards Matthew, who was either red from sunburn or something else. "Anyway, since I get bars out here, it didn't take long. Really, what took the longest was convincing that family to let me off the RV."

Adam climbed into the driver's seat and leaned out the window. "Well, thanks. I guess we owe you one."

"No problem. You know I'll help out my circle anytime."

Ian looked from Matthew to Chad and back again, then climbed into the van, dragging Scott behind him. Matthew scuffed his feet in the dirt, then blinked at the van. Inside, Ian leaned forward and grabbed Adam's ear, distracting him just long enough for Matthew to grab Chad, kiss him, and mutter, "Thanks for not leaving us to die." He jumped into the van and the van belched to life, rumbling down the road.

Chad stood in the road, a smile on his face. 

**fall[ing]**

"The Mancave burnt down?"

"Yeah. Can I stay at your place? Everyone else is living in the Manvan, but Scott gets talky in his sleep and Ian's feet smell."

Chad raised an eyebrow and stepped aside, motioning Matthew into his house. "Like you need the excuse. Lemonade's in the kitchen."

**winter again**

Ian leaned his chair back in the food court. "Hey, has anyone seen Matthew lately?"

Adam shook his head. "He said something about doing personal surveillance on Chad three weeks ago, but I haven't seen him since."

"Has anyone texted or called him then?"

"Nah, I'm over minutes for the month. What about you? I thought you had unlimited."

Ian slammed his chair back to the ground. "So I do. I keep forgetting. Not used to it, y'know?" Pulling out his phone, his fingers flew across, leading to the cryptic, '[u k? whr u?]'

A moment later, it beeped a response. Ian eeped and fell over, leaving the phone on the table.

'[vegas. w/chad. merry christmas!]'

 


End file.
